


Bitch

by kaige68



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 16:39:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Gift drabble for thtwzjustadream at 1_million_words.</p><p>I own nothing, this is just for fun!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> Gift drabble for thtwzjustadream at 1_million_words.
> 
> I own nothing, this is just for fun!

She’d even taken the dog. McCoy sat down heavily on the chair in his ‘office’. She got the whole damn planet and he got his bones, and Jim. Not really consoling.

He missed his dog. 

Closing his eyes and lifted his head up to take in a whiff of the re-circulated air. It smelled like nothing. He hated that. Hated that it took the smell of people and things out of the air until it was all non-allergenic, non-identifying, non-comforting.

Bones missed the smell of the pet. The wet dirty smell of an exhausted dog sleeping at his feet. Bitch.


End file.
